Question: $\dfrac{2}{12} + \dfrac{3}{5} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{2}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{3}{5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 5}{12 \times 5}}$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 12}{5 \times 12}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{10}{60}}$ ${\dfrac{36}{60}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{10} + {36}}{60} $ $ = \dfrac{46}{60}$